Evolution
There are some obscure methods behind the process of Evolution and Amalgamation and it is very easy to make an irreversible mistake. Here we will outline the proper steps to take in order to maximize the potential of your cards. Instructions #Gather the cards you wish to use. All cards must be at max level (see Upgrade on ways to quickly max a card's level). #If you are evolving your cards, be sure to buy Arcana Succession from the shop. #Combine the cards together. For Evolution, you MUST use Arcana Succession! This will add a bonus in stats transferred to your final card. #If you are at the card's final stage, you are done! Otherwise, repeat the steps. As shown in the images, the difference between the Android evolved with maximum leveled cards plus arcana compared to the Android evolved with minimum leveled cards is 3615/3615/2894 to 5065/5032/4212. The most important result is the soldier count. You can increase the ATK and DEF at any time using arcanas, but the soldier count can never be changed! This is why you must understand the importance of every step. Formulas Evolution: *Stat bonus (applied per card) **Evolution bonus 5% **Max level bonus +5% **Arcana succession +5% *card #1 x stat bonus + Card #2 x stat bonus + Base stats of the next stage Amalgamation: *Stat bonus (applied per card) **Amalgamation bonus 3% **Max level bonus +5% *cards x (stat bonus) + base stats of target card Evolution Using More Than Five Cards Some cards have four stages of evolution, requiring a minimum of five copies of the card in order to evolve to its final stage. Evolution stages may only increase one at a time, meaning two ★★☆☆ cards will evolve into a ★★★☆, not a ★★★★. You can take advantage of this and use more than five cards, up to sixteen to evolve a card into ★★★★. Generally, however, it is not worth it. This is because the game applies diminishing returns for every consecutive evolution stage. The most worthwhile and preferred method for non-event cards is to only use six cards. For event cards where drops are not limited, nine cards is recommended for best stats. It will result in a card that is only short of the sixteen card evolution by around 25-100 soldiers. If you plan on using the 4★ card for Amalgamation, then using only 5 or 6 cards is recommended for your sanity. Using Speedster as an example, the difference of soldiers in the final form is not significant enough for the amount of cards required for higher evolutions. The following diagrams show the ways the cards are evolved. The numbers identify the card's evolution stage. Also listed are the approximate resources needed to evolve the cards assuming you are using level 27 Slimes during the Upgrade process to get a max level HSR. Recommended Optimal Evolutions For R and SR cards, the 6 card evolution is the preferred method for the best stats and the least amount of resources. The 9 card is good for a moderate amount of stat increase without requiring a lot more cards or other resources. Most other card combinations do not offer good stat upgrades for the amount of cards or resources put into them. For LR Cards, 5 cards is the recommended evolution. As seen with Sleepy Hades, the stats used for a 6 card evolution are minimal once awoken: * 5-card evo: 90298 / 83798 / 83598 (atk/def/sc) * 6-card evo: 90598 / 84998 / 83898 (atk/def/sc) For 300 Soldiers, you are better off saving the 6th LR to use as needed or exchanging it for Rare Medals. Evolving 4★LR Cards}} For an SR card with a base soldier count of 7100 at level 50 will see the following stat increases as an HSR as more cards are added to the evolution assuming you are using the optimal formulas. 5-Card (Standard) Evolution *Lowest Stats *10 Slimes, 4 Arcana Succession, 9 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 \ / / / / 1 / / / \ / / / 2 / / \ / / 3 / \ / 4 6-Card Evolution *Moderate Stats *Easiest amount of work for best stats *12 Slimes, 5 Arcana Succession, 11 Arcana Blessing and Training 0 0 0 0 0 0 \ / / / \ / 1 / / 1 \ / / / 2 / / \ / / 3 / \ / -4- Other variations As SR and R cards that would use these evolution formulas are considered undercalssed in the game now, the other higher count formulas have been moved. Please find them on Evolution & Amalgamation/4★ Evolution Formulas. Evolving 4★LR Cards The 5-card evolution is the recommended evolution for 4★LR cards. However, for 4★LR cards, you do not need to max level all the evolutions. This is due to the stat-caps imposed at the LR and HLR levels. You can follow these steps and still get optimal stats for your 4★HLR/GLR: * From 0☆ to 1☆ - Both cards Level 1 evolution * From 1☆ to 2☆ - Both cards Level 1 evolution * From 2☆ to 3☆ - Both cards Level 1 evolution + * From 3☆ to 4☆ - Both cards Level 90 evolution + This will give the resulting HLR/GLR the same SC as when all the cards in all steps were maxed before evolution. Minimizing Gem Expenditures}} Evolving and Amalgamating to LR In recent events like Demon Realm Voyage and Tower-Type Events, the player receives lower rarity cards (SR-UR) and must amalgamate them into the final LR form. For cases like this, it's often not beneficial to level the material cards before any evolution or amalgamation. The quick way to determine your upgrade strategy is to ask the following questions: # Will I be using this card as material for the LR, or will I keep her and use her in her own final form? (i.e. Ebony can be used as material, but can also evolve to an XUR, or Squire Garnet can amalgamate to Janitor Garnet) # Are the base stats of the resulting LR card already maxed at level 90? (i.e. Typhon or Garnet) If you answer "No" to using the card as a material, or if the base stats are not maxed, you should consider following the standard upgrade process for the best stats. Using Garnet as an example * Garnets material cards are Lady Garnet, Raw Scarlet Gem, Scarlet Gem Piece, Squire Garnet, and Diamond Scarlet Gem * Her Material card Squire Garnet has an option to be amalgamated into Janitor Garnet on a different upgrade path. * Garnets base stats at level 90 are 49999/44999/49999. As you can see, Attack and Soldiers are maxed, while the defense stat is 5000 below max. No matter what you do with the material cards, the resulting LR will NEVER have stats lower than the base stats above when at level 90. Leveling the materials before amalgamating them will not affect the LR Attack or Soldiers. The only stat that can possibly be affected is the defense. When doing a perfect amalgamation of all the material cards, her max level defense now becomes 47336, a 2337 value increase. If you only level the non-LR materials and leave the LR material (Diamond Scarlet Gem) at level 1, her defense stat will be 43836, a 1837 increase. However, now bringing that all the way up to GLR, her defense looks something like this: Standard 83597 / Perfect 84299, only a 702 increase from a "standard" evolution to a perfect one where even the LR amalgamation was upgraded. The XLR gets the exact same stat increases from evolution and amalgamation as the GLR, so it's also a 702 point increase. However, since Garnet can not actually have a "standard" evolution, then the stat difference will be even less when comparing a perfect amalgamation copy vs a level-1 amalgamation. In most cases this is probably not worth the time/resources to upgrade the material before making the LR. Remember, the Defense and Attack stats can always be upgraded with Arcana later. If you will instead amalgamate Squire Garnet into GUR Janitor Garnet, then you should max level all the material cards for an approximate 2000 stat increase across all stats. Other Notes *The card's friendship level and current soldier count (not maximum) have no effect. *During evolution, the highest skill level and friendship level of the cards will carry over to the final card. *During evolution accidents, skill level is reset to 1 and friendship level is reset to 0. *During amalgamation, skill level is reset to 1 and friendship level is reset to 0. *For both evolution and amalgamation, level will reset to 1 and current soldier count (not maximum) will reset to 100. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay